There is known an orthogonal power-conversion device, having a central axle, and a unit including blades having a hydro-dynamical profile configured according to a helix line (U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,137 issued Sep. 19, 1995), which unit is mounted on the axle. Such solution provides a constant twisting moment exerted upon the unit's axes and a constant force acting upon the unit, but does not provide a constancy of the bending moment applied to the base of the unit, and a constancy of cross-acting forces applied to the unit's supports.
There is known an orthogonal power unit in the form a spatial rotating truss tower formed by crossed helical blades of an aerodynamic profile (USSR Inventor's Certificate 1150395 issued Jan. 17, 1983). This structure provides a constant twisting moment, a constant cross-acting force, and a constant bending moment applied to the base of the unit, but has low power efficiency and significant density, due to high solidity and a big number of the blades in each level of the unit.
The closest prior art to the present invention in terms of its structure and achievable result is an orthogonal unit, having a central axle with mounted thereon two annular-shaped platforms furnished with blades rotatable in opposite directions, primary and secondary parts of a linear generator placed in the space between the platforms, a member for maintaining a clearance between the primary and secondary parts of the linear generator performed as slipper bearings (Russian Federation Patent RU2242634) or as rollers unloaded by special electromagnets (Russian Federation Patent RU2245456). In those power installations, the reaction loads are considerably reduced due to rotation of the platforms in opposite directions. However, it's not possible to completely compensate them, owing to inconformity of phases of the pulsing forces applied to the top platform and to the bottom platform. The loads acting upon the unit are not completely counterbalanced, that should cause vibrations of the unit worsening conditions of its operation and lowering its reliability.